Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets) 2017 Episode List
A list of episodes in Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets) 2017. Season 1 Episode 1: The Beginning Upload Date: June 26, 2017 Alexa and Hayley are two best friends who love to swim. One day, Hayley discovers something that could change everything. Episode 2: Pool Party Upload Date: June 26, 2017 Alexa and Hayley are invited to a pool party by their best friend. Both of them really want to go, but make a deal to stay away from all water. But, something bad happens to the mermaids. Episode 3: Powers Upload Date: June 26, 2017 Alexa and Hayley are seeking something about powers. They discover bubbling water, and spraying water. The two mermaids are just to excited with the powers they have, and realize that they can do incredible things with them. Episode 4: Moving Water Upload Date: July 1, 2017 While Alexa is at soccer camp, Hayley tries her best to stay dry. But what she doesn't know is that she had not quite mastered her power yet. Episode 5: Suspicious Upload Date: July 2, 2017 After Hayley's brother catches her avoiding water, he starts to wonder why exactly she is acting so strange. Episode 6: Opposite Day Upload Date: July 5, 2017 Alexa and Hayley get in an argument and zap their powers together only to find out that their tails and powers are switched. Episode 7: Moonstruck Upload Date: July 6, 2017 Alexa falls under the moon spell and it's up to Hayley to help her. Season 2 Episode 1: Then There Were Three Upload Date: July 8, 2017 Hayley and Alexa go for a swim at the beach only to find a new girl who seems a bit similar to them. Episode 2: The Puller Upload Date: July 17, 2017 Alexa and Hayley have a peaceful life as mermaids ,learning more and more about Kianna, their mermaid friend. However, while Alexa is on a swim she is forced underwater. Curious about what pulled her, Alexa needs Hayley's help desperately. Episode 3: Tidal Rings Upload Date: July 17, 2017 One day Alexa is going for a swim and finds a egg with mysterious tide rings inside. The rings have a large amount of power. When Alexa faints, Hayley is scared and tries to wake her up. Episode 4: It's Back Upload Date: July 19, 2017 The girls are on an everyday swim when they feel a strong force pulling them into the water. Could the puller Alexa met have come back for both of them? Episode 5: Trapped Upload Date: July 20, 2017 When Alexa needs to learn more about the puller, she gets trapped in a cave under the ocean. Meanwhile, Hayley experiences a new power, while being a mermaid trapped at Alexa's house. Episode 6: Lily Upload Date: July 25, 2017 While Alexa is at soccer camp once again, a classmate from elementary comes to visit Hayley and finds out she is a mermaid. Episode 7: Losing a Tail Upload Date: The 1 year anniversary of Alexa and Hayley's mermaid life just happens to fall on a full moon night, which takes an unexpected turn, and what was there soon disappears. Season 3 Episode 1: It's Like Old Times Upload Date: October 15, 2017 Alexa arrives home from soccer camp 3 months after they lost their tails. When Hayley finds their old mermaid hideout she discovers the shell bracelet that started it all. Category:Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets) 2017 Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes